Guardians
by AFButler13
Summary: Alternate Storyline. Takes place after the 4th Ninja War between all the nations. Now naruto has to lead a group of 16 ninja from all villages as a sign of peace and to counter the new threat Akatsuki. Takes place when the genins are 18. lemon


Guardians

**A/N: I do not own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto**

This is an alternate time line Naruto story takes place after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Akatsuki has yet to make a move and instead of Itachi being apart of it I will let Orochimaru take his place. All of the other members are the same. Everyone has the same powers as they do in the manga at present time including Sasuke:

-Sasuke is not part of the village because during the war he left the village and seeked out his brother for the truth and to kill him. Itachi told him the truth about what happened (I am going to say that Madara manipulated the Uchia and Itachi and Danzo.) Itachi then trained Sasuke before telling him of his disease and giving him his eyes before passing away. Sasuke could not bring himself to hate the village but also could not see himself returning there.

This story will be about the Akatsuki storyline only take place with older Characters. I will also Make it so they need the tailed beasts but there is a different reason and that it is not there only goal. So basically to make things clear, any character that died in Shippuden is still alive except for Itachi.

More info including ages, and looks are in my profile.

If you have any questions about the summary or don't understand somethings hit me up on a pm or post it in a review. Also you can flame me all you want but try at least to put something helpful to me in you rants. Criticism is welcome, and I do utilize all of it if I can.

**Without Further ado:**

"Naruto from this day forward you will be on an indefinite S-Rank mission until further notice. The details are as follows:

First off, you need to find sixteen people including you Sasuke, and Suigetsu. It is a requirement for them so they can stay out of jail. This team will have to consist of at least one ninja from each of the five ninja villages, and only a very select few are off limits for you to pick. Give me a list of names when you have thought of the people you want to join and I will get approval from the other Kages. Any questions so far?" Tsunade asked a very confused Naruto.

"Uh Yeah, What the hell is this team for and why am I leading it. Why not Kakashi who is more qualified?" Naruto asked kind of upset.

"Kakashi is a great ninja indeed and a very capable leader, however all of the Kages agreed that the best choice would be you. You have strength beyond most shinobi including the Kages and we all thought that your strength would be necessary to keep all sixteen of the others in line. As you know Sasuke also has power beyond the Kages and since you two share a bond we figured it would make it easier to keep an eye on him," She told him.

"First of all I don't care what people say about him, he is trustworthy, and second of all, what is this group made for?" He asked her agitated.

"Calm down I'm getting to that. This group will be responsible for taking on high A-rank missions to the highest of S-rank missions. These missions will be given from each village and directly from the Daimyos themselves. This group has been decided upon for several reasons. The main one is to prevent another war like situation by using this as a treaty between villages. The next biggest reason is, Jiraiya has come upon some information regarding a secret group he believes is plotting something dangerous. Several of the S-rank missions will consist of information gathering but they will not be limited to that. You will probably be responsible for taking on multiple missions at once so pick your group carefully. Any more questions?" A serious Tsunade asked Naruto.

"A lot but I'll leave them for later. How long do I have to make the list?" Naruto asked lazily.

"It must be in by tonight, that gives you roughly five hours. Think hard on it, you guys will be stuck together for months to years maybe," She replied.

"Geez Granny, always making my life hell, I guess I'll see you in five hours then," he said before jumping out of the window in her office.

"Damn brat!" she yelled out as he left.

Naruto was currently walking down the streets of Konoha. It was now 7:00pm and the list had to be in by 12:00pm. He walked towards the dango shop which had a bar in it. He walked up to the bar and took a seat next to a purple haired lady in a tan trench coat on.

"Its about time you got here I was getting worried you stood me up," the woman said looking towards Naruto who was now seated next to her.

"I wouldn't be dumb enough to stand you up Anko. I like my life," he joked.

"Good answer. So what kept you so long?" Anko asked him as she slid the sake over to him.

He poured it into a small cup and took a sip before placing back onto the bar counter. "Tsunade gave me an unbelievable mission," he replied.

"Sounds interesting what about?" She asked.

Naruto gave her the details as they continued to drink at the bar. After several bottles of sake and about twenty minutes of complaining he finished explaining the mission.

"That sounds like a crappy deal, I feel bad for you. So do you know who your going to take?" she asked, as she leaned back on her stool and stretched her arms above her head.

"First off you shouldn't feel to bad for me since your coming with. Your strong and good at extracting info from anyone so you would be useful on the mission. Obviously I wouldn't have told you about it if I weren't picking you. I basically know who I am going to pick for the mission, based off of there skills in the war. I fought against some nasty shinobi so they seem like good picks," he told her, then dropped several money notes on the table and got up.

She got up just after he did, and locked her arm around his as they walked out of the dango shop. "As much as I'd like to argue about going on the mission, the torture part does sound nice. So are you going to tell me who you've picked or not," She asked stumbling a little as they walked out of the shop.

Naruto pulled her up straight after she stumbled then continued to walk with her down the street. "Nope, your going to have to wait until we all gather together. Come on we haven't been on a date in a while why don't we go do something just the two of us," she said pulling her close and putting his arm around her.

"That sounds nice what did you have in mind, I hope it's something fun if you know what I mean," she said with a sly smirk and a wink.

"Well I was definitely talking about going to a movie or something but what your thinking about sounds better," he replied before smacking her ass and running off jumping up on a shop roof.

"You tease, you'll pay for that!" she said jumping up and following him from roof to roof.

Naruto continued to lead her until he ran out of roofs. He jumped down into a near by forest to which she followed. After a short five minute chase they came up on a large house that was about the size of the Hokage building. He ran toward the gate surrounding the house before jumping over it and arriving at the door. He turned around to see Anko not far behind him.

"So that was your plan huh? Bring me back to your place and have a little fun. You know we usually take all night, how do you expect to report back to the Hokage on time?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Well I guess I'll just have to make short work of you, I know you inside and out after all," He said smoothly as he unlocked the door and stepped inside. The lights turned on automatically as Anko followed him inside.

"Pretty confident are you? Well its 8:30 now so lets make a bet. If you can get me off by 11:30 I'll wait here until you get back, but if not, your out of luck for the rest of the night," she said leading him to the bedroom on the second floor.

"Boy you must really want to stay the night. You know full well I can do that, so I'll raise the stakes to three times. I'll get you off three time before then, if I win when I get back you better be ready for an all-niter." He said shutting the bedroom door behind them and pushing her down on the bed.

"Your cocky, let's see what you got," she said ripping his shirt open as he climbed on top of her.

He smiled and placed his fingers at her waist under neath her net shirt. He brought his fingers up slowly along with the shirt. On the way he purposely missed touching her breasts to which she hissed. She raised her arms and he pulled the shirt up over her head revealing her entire upper body to him. She pulled off his torn shirt and his jacket at the same time leaving his bare chest with just his crystal necklace around his neck for her to see.

"Like what you see Hun?" she said jokingly.

"Obviously not as much as you," she said looking down at his pants where a small bulge was showing.

"Touché, but let's just worry about you for now shall we," he replied grabbing her waist and pushing her further up on the bed. Her head was now resting on a pillow as Naruto stood up at the edge of the bed. He gently pulled off her skirt revealing the top of her thigh high boots connected to then netting surrounding her thighs, which connected to her purple panties. "Could you have a more complicated system of clothes," he said sarcastically.

"It's not like its your first time undoing it all," she replied smiling.

He smiled back sarcastically before unclasping the netting off or her thigh high boots. He unzipped the boots and pulled each one off tossing them a little ways off. He then unclasped the netting off of her panties before pulling them off of her legs as well. She was now in only her panties laying in a seductive position. He stood up and unbuckled his pants before before letting the fall to the ground leaving him in just his boxers.

"Frogs cute," she said sitting up. He smiled before climbing up on the bed in front of her. He gently pushed her back down and kissed her lips for several seconds. He used his tongue to massage the inside of her mouth before pulling apart slowly. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck and gently sucked on her neck before giving it a kiss. He placed butterfly kisses all along her body as he rand his head from her shoulder down to the side of her ribs and back up. He moved his head up to her other shoulder and did the same. All the while she let out smalls gasps at the sensual pleasures of the kisses. He moved his kisses over tho the middle of her chest just below her collar bone and moved his was down in-between her breast, and down her abs. He kissed her belly button before moving back up to her breasts. He started with the right on, kissing it on the outside in several places, working his way toward her nipple. He placed it into his mouth and gave it a firm suck before raising his head again. As he did she let out a small moan. He placed his head over her left breast and did the same routine, eliciting another small moan from Anko. He again began kissing down her abs this time to the top of her panty line. Keeping his lips against her skin, he grabbed the sides of her panties and began to slide them down her legs. As he did he kissed each leg alternating different spots all the way down to her ankles. After pulling off her panties her threw them over towards the rest of her clothes.

"Well what are you waiting for get to work you only have two hours," she said in a demanding tone.

"Yes princess, don't worry that's plenty of time," he said sarcastically.

"Damn right I'm your princess," she replied.

He smiled before kissing her ankles again this time moving up towards her nether region. For the next twenty minutes he did nothing but pleasure her with his tongue. She roamed her hands through his hair as she bucked her hips. She let out several loud moans, before finally climaxing. Naruto could feel her body shiver through the orgasm and watched as she bucked her hips up in pleasure. When she came down from the high she was breathing heavily, and Naruto just smiled. Before she knew what hit her Naruto had already began again, this time using his fingers as well as his tongue. She continued to moan loudly as time passed by. She finally climaxed again, this time causing her to cum on the bed. She bucked her hips up before collapsing back onto the bed.

Naruto stood up and looked at Anko lying on the bead sweating. She looked up at him and smiled. "Don't you have one more to go, the bet was three," she said breathing heavily.

"Oh I'm not done, I just figured you could use a break. I still have an hour left after all," he joked.

She sat up slowly and grabbed Naruto's arm yanking him onto the bed. She rolled him over onto his back before getting on top of him. She ripped off his boxers not even trying to pull them off first.

"A little rough there aren't you?" he said jokingly.

"Not yet but it will be," she replied in a serious tone. She grabbed his staff and crawled up over his waist. She placed it under her, before lowering her self onto him, until all eight inches were inside her. She raised her hips before slowly lowering herself back down. She again did so letting out a loud moan this time. Naruto placed his hands on her hips and she continued to raise herself up and down gradually picking up speed as she did. She continually let out moan after moan and Naruto did the same. After fifteen minutes she began to slow down. She lowered her upper body closer to Naruto who in turn raised his hands up the sides of her body, before grabbing her and turning them both over, switching positions. Naruto continued to thrust as he and Anko both moaned louder and louder as time went by. After another Twenty-five minutes Anko sat up and grabbed Naruto around his neck. They both were in a sitting position with their upper bodies pressed up against each other. Naruto wrapped his arms around her lower back and he dug her nails into his back, as she now took over raising herself up and down off of his lap. After a short five minutes she reached her biggest climax of the night. She leaned back shivering and screaming in pleasure. Naruto held her up as she stretched backward, his arms still around her lower back. After another two minutes of him pushing inside her he finally climaxed as well. He lowered her down against the mattress along with himself. They were both breathing heavily as Anko slowly came down from her high. He rolled off of her and onto his back, and she raised her head before lowering it onto his chest.

"Damn your amazing! You may be the only man I've been with but from what other women have told me about their guys, I don't ever want to make love to another man." Anko said still breathing heavily onto his chest.

"I could say the same about you," Naruto replied breathing heavily as well.

"Whoa wait a minute, I didn't ask before because I really didn't want to know, but are you telling me that two months ago I was your first.?" She asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised by that?" He asked curiously.

"Because you were good, really good," she told him, as her breathing began to settle.

"Thank my teacher Jiraiya for that, he made me proof read all of his work as we trained," he said laughing.

"I should have figured as much, learning from suck a perverted guy," she replied with a small giggle. "Well I guess you won the bet, and with ten minutes to spare I might add," she said rolling off of him and onto her back.

"Yeah well now I have to go report to granny, that's always fun," he said sarcastically.

"Well at least you get to have fun when you get home right," she said winking at him.

"I doubt that too. Lunch on you tomorrow says by the time I get back you'll be asleep?" he told her as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Your on! When you get back it's gonna be the Fifth Shinobi War in this bedroom, followed by a dango lunch tomorrow on you. Look forward to it," she said still lying on her back.

"I will Hun," he said getting up and walking towards his closet. "Oh and for future reference, please try not to tear all of my clothes up," he said smiling back at her.

"Aw but doesn't it add to the excitement," she said with a playful pout.

"Yes but it also adds to money leaving my wallet. When you start paying for all of my ripped shirts you can do it all you want, but until then try your hardest to pull them off please," he said jokingly.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," she replied turning over and lying on her back.

"See I told you, you were going to go to sleep, you always do when we finish," he told her as he got dressed.

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm just resting my eyes. Don't you have to go now anyway," she replied.

He finished getting dressed before turning and walking back to the bed. Anko eyes were closed and she was still lying on her stomach with her facing pointing to the opposite direction of the bed Naruto was standing on. He leaned down and kissed her right on her right butt cheek. She immediately let out a small giggle that she tried to hide. "I guess I'll see you when I get back then," he told her walking towards the door.

"I won't be asleep went you get back so expect to buy me lunch tomorrow!" she yelled back still lying on the bed.

He walked down the steps and towards the front door. "Your probably sleeping like a baby already," he said quietly to himself with a smile, as he opened the door and left.

He ran through the woods again and arrived at the street leading to the Hokage building. He walked down until finally arriving at the large door leading into the building. He walked in and up the stairs, before knocking on her office door.

"Come in!" a loud voice could be heard from the other side.

Naruto walked in and noticed Tsunade sitting there with Jiraiya both drinking sake at her desk.

"Oh Naruto your here, I trust you decided on your group members then," she said placing the small sake cup on the desk.

"Yes I have, but first please tell me your not drunk," he said irritated.

"nope, not yet at least. You got here just as we started," she replied.

"Wow, aren't I lucky," he said sarcastically.

"Oh come on now Naruto, you yourself were drinking sake not to long ago weren't you?" Jiraiya said slyly.

"You were following me again, can you please stop that. My love life is none of your concern," Naruto said before slamming his hand over his mouth.

"what's this about a love life, I haven't anything about you dating anyone Naruto," Tsunade said in a sly tone matching Jiraiya's.

'Great now I'm screwed,' he thought to himself.

"Oh that's not all, have you noticed his hair is all messed up and his clothes are changed too," Jiraiya said winking at Tsunade

"Oh my your right. Naruto you've already grown up and become a man, I'm so proud of you," Tsunade said jokingly.

"O...K as much as I would love to hear you talk about my sex life," he said sarcastically, "why don't we get on with the mission."

"Alright fine, but I want to know details later Naruto," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

Tsunade punched him in the ribs before taking a box out of her desk. If you have decided on the members than these are for you," she said sliding the box across her desk.

"Yes well, I have decided but one name on the list is not from a village, she is a wandering mercenary. I have an idea of where to find her but is that OK?" Naruto asked her.

"As long as you can find her within a week it's fine but who is she, and what are the names of the rest of the team for that matter." Tsunade asked curiously.

"Well she is the Seven Tails Jinchūriki, Fū. Th rest of the team will line up like this. I have split it into four man cells each with a leader capable to lead a powerful ninja cell. The first cell will consist of me as the leader. I will have Anko, Shikamaru. And Temari with me. We are going to be the balanced group. Plus I would need Shikamaru's brains with me to actually accomplish anything. The second group will be lead by Sasuke and have Sakura, Suigetsu, and Fū. They are primarily and attack group so I put Sakura, an excellent medic-nin with them. The third group will be lead by Kakashi, and will have Yūgao, Kurotsuchi, and Miroku Kuruma, the latter two both from Iwagakure. They will be an assassination type group. Miroku's ability to use Gen-jutsu while shape shifting will greatly help out, and Yūgao's and Kakashi's, Anbu training will be useful. Kurotsuchi is also extremely powerful as I know first hand from battling her one on one during the war. The fourth and final group will consist of Neji as the leader, and will have Tenten, Yugito Nii from Kumogakure, and Amano Sasaki from Kirigakure. They will be a tracking and scouting team. Neji's Byakugan and Amano Sasaki's excellent sensory skills will be enough to make this team possible. A long range fighter like Tenten and a powerful close range fighter like Yugito will make this team flourish with ease in their missions. Are all of those people available granny?" Naruto asked.

"For the most part yes. The only problem I see is Kurotsuchi since she is the Tsuchikage's granddaughter but I'm sure it will be fine. From what I hear she wouldn't mind testing her skills against you again, after losing the first time." Tsunade said jokingly.

"I have to admit Naruto you put a lot of thought into this," Jiraiya told him, stunned a little by the ease of which Naruto placed people in the groups.

"Look I'm not the smartest ninja, hell far from it, but if there's one thing I learned from the war it was how to set up a group," Naruto replied.

"Well now that we know everyone in the group it will be your job to travel to the different places and gather them. Also you will need to find a place to set up a base, and it can not be in any of the lands with Kages," Tsunade told him.

"Wait is that such a good idea, I Mean I caused a lot of trouble for the other nations. I can't just walk into their villages that easily. Even if the Kages know about it the shinobi of the village won't accept me. I killed a lot of people," Naruto told her.

"Yes well to tell you the truth, you will have to find a way to prevent that from happening. In order to gain the participation of the other villages, they only agreed to do it if they got to meet with you face to face," Tsunade replied.

"OK now this sounds like a trap. I caused a lot of damage to all of the enemy nations, how do we know this isn't just a ploy to assassinate me," Naruto said wary of the plan.

"Well that is a small possibility but highly doubtful. We will also send Jiraiya with you, so even if there is trouble you two together are strong enough to at the very least escape, with your lives. Other than that where a cloak or something and you'll be fine," she told him, also looking at Jiraiya this time.

"Whoa wait a minute Tsunade, I never heard about this. They hate me just as much as Naruto, hell we basically worked together most of the time as a two man cell. I was just suppose to be an informational backbone to the group," Jiraiya complained.

"Both of you shut up! I have given you the orders, so follow them!" She yelled at them. "Naruto take that box, inside is several different types of branders. You'll probably complain about this too, but everyone in the group is required to have one of those brands placed somewhere on their body. It is to identify that you are part of the Guardians. It doesn't matter which design as long as it's one of those twelve in there," She told him.

"Nice, nothing like a scar to say I'm loyal," Naruto replied sarcastically.

"Well if your done being a wise as you can go. You leave tomorrow at noon to head out to wherever. I would start with Sunagakure, oh and take Shikamaru with you and Jiraiya. He'll keep you from doing anything to stupid. Plus he'll want to meet up with his fiance, They haven't been able to see each other in a while," Tsunade told Naruto

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. When is the marriage between him and Temari?" Naruto said picking up the box of brands.

"Ask the lazy ass yourself, he probably hasn't even set a date yet," Tsunade replied.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya before they both said, "Troublesome," at the same time and laughing. Naruto walked out of the office leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya alone to drink once again.

"Now where were we," Tsunade said smirking after Naruto shut the door. Jiraiya smiled before turning Tsunade's chair to face him.

Naruto walked out of the building smirking as he headed down the pitch black street. 'There so obvious, but it's about time,' Naruto thought to himself before letting out a small laugh. He continued to walk down the dark empty streets before getting to the forest. He ran trough it and arrived at his house. Opening the door he quietly took off his shoes and went up stairs. He opened his door and saw that Anko was asleep snuggled under the blanket, her clothes still on the floor, with the light off. Naruto smiled before getting undressed down to his boxers and climbing in bed next to her. He cuddled up behind her and put his arm around her stomach. "Looks like you owe me lunch," he whispered quietly before kissing her cheek and going to sleep next to her.


End file.
